Guest To My Heart
by blackIDyeol
Summary: Baekhyun yang tidak bisa bicara bahasa Korea nekat untuk pergi ke Korea untuk mencari keluarganya, dan disana ia mengalami hal buruk hingga terluka. Lalu ia bertemu Park Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun? / ChanBaek / BaekYeol
1. Chapter 1

Guest To My Heart

By : BlackIDyeol

.

.

.

Main Cast;

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

.

.

Warning;

Bahasa yang salah, typo, genre yang mungkin tidak sesuai, dan lain-lain.

Last word, Enjoy^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih sibuk membuka lembar demi lembar buku majalah di hadapannya. " _Honey?_ "

Suara seorang wanita memasuki indra pendengarannya. Baekhyun menutup buku majalah tersebut dan menaruhnya di meja di hadapannya.

" _Yes, mom?_ " Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, tempat dimana ibunya berada.

" _Can you help me to make a cake? Today is your brother's birthday, remember?_ " wanita dengan rambut blonde itu tengah mengambil tepung dari dalam lemari.

" _Well, sure. I'm free today_ "

" _Thank you, dear_ " sang Ibu mengusap rambut Baekhyun halus. " _Always mom_ " dan Baekhyun tersenyum pada Ibunya. Membuat mata sipit itu semakin menyipit.

Baekhyun dan Ibunya masih sibuk memasak kue untuk ulang tahun kakaknya, Kevin. Kevin sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar hingga ia jarang berada di rumah. Maka dari itu Kevin berjanji untuk pulang hari ini, tentu saja Ibu mereka mempersiapkan pesta kecil untuk Kevin.

" _Well done, Baekhyun. Thanks for helping me_ " Baekhyun mengangguk dan mencuci tangannya yang masih penuh dengan tepung. " _Mom, I want to take a bath. What time Kevin will back?_ " tanya Baekhyun sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

" _At seven pm. Now, take a bath. You_ _are_ _so smelly, Baekhyun_ " Ibu Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

" _Mom! I'm not smelly!_ " teriak Baekhyun dari kamarnya. Dan sekali lagi Ibu Baekhyun tertawa.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam, seseorang menekan pintu rumah kediaman Baekhyun. " _I will open the door_ " teriak Baekhyun girang. Ayahnya tengah membaca koran di sofa, dan Ibunya tengah menata meja makan.

Baekhyun membuka pintu, dan ya, Kevin disana. " _Kevin! Oh my gosh, Kevin! Kevin! Kevin! You are back! You are back!_ " teriaknya semakin riang dan memeluk tubuh tinggi Kevin.

" _Wow wow, easy Baekhyun. Don't act like brainer_ " Kevin mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _I'm not brainer. He is your smelly dog. And I'm 10.000 times more dignified than him_ " Kevin terkekeh dan melepas pelukan Baekhyun.

" _Yeah yeah, I believe you_ " ucap Kevin menghina Baekhyun.

" _Just shut up, Kevin. I'm really hungry right now. Even mom didn't let me to eat until you get here_ " Baekhyun berjalan di depan Kevin. " _Mom, Kevin is back. Now let's eat. Dad, come on. Get in here, I'm too hungry_ "

Baekhyun berbicara layaknya anak kecil yang benar-benar kelaparan. Padahal ia ini sudah SMA, namun tetap saja seperti anak kecil. Ayah, Ibu, dan Kevin tertawa sembari duduk di meja makan. " _Woah, mom you make all of this?_ "

" _Yes, and Baekhyun helped me._ "

" _Baekhyun can cook? Pffttt… I bet he had burnt up our kitchen_ " Baekhyun kembali menekuk dahinya. " _Just shut up and eat Kevin. It's your birthday. Don't tease me like that_ " Kevin terkekeh dan duduk di samping Baekhyun.

" _Now, because our Baekhyun is really hungry. Let's eat_ "

" _Dad~! Your word makes me look like—_ "

" _Just eat your food, Baekhyun_ "

" _Yes, mom_ "

Akhirnya Baekhyun diam dan memakan masakan Ibunya yang sangat enak. Setelah itu mereka memakan kue buatannya tadi bersama ibunya. Dan sekali lagi Kevin menggoda Baekhyun.

" _Ah, I'm full. I want to sleep_ " Kevin berdiri dari bangkunya dan mengambil jasnya di atas sofa. " _Okay, goodnight sweetheart_ " ucap Ibunya saat ia tengah membereskan meja makan, di bantu oleh Baekhyun

" _I will sleep with Baekhyun tonight_ " teriak Kevin sembari memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

" _No! Sleep in_ _y_ _our room, Kevin!_ "

" _I can't hear you_ " balas Kevin.

Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun memaki Kevin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hari minggu datang, dan Baekhyun tidak perlu bangun pagi dan berangkat sekolah. Brice –supir keluarganya- juga libur, jadi ia kembali berguling di kamar besarnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kevin sudah pergi dari rumah ini dan tidur di apartement-nya di dekat kantor, jadi rumah ini terasa sepi kembali.

" _Boring. Nothing to do. I have a lot of homework, but I don't want to finish it right now_ " Baekhyun mulai berbicara sendiri di kamarnya. Jadi ia berpikir untuk menonton TV besar di kamarnya. " _Should_ _I_ _buy something? Yeah, maybe it's better_ "

Baekhyun mematikan TV dan memakai hoodie-nya. " _Mom, I want to buy something in_ _the_ _market_ "

" _Okay, be careful_. _Oh, Baekhyun, can you buy me a pack of coffee?_ " Ibunya masih menonton TV di sofa. " _Of course, where is dad?_ "

" _Maybe in the garden? Now he likes to collect some flowers_ "

" _Oh, okay. Bye mom_ "

Baekhyun membeli beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan. Meskipun hanya snack, snack, dan snack. Hey, itu adalah kebutuhan Baekhyun. Tanpa snack ia tidak akan mengerjakan prnya. Setelah membayar dan meninggalkan market tersebut, ia kembali menuju rumahnya.

" _I'm home_ "

" _Welcome home_ "

Ibunya masih menonton TV di ruang tengah. " _Ugh… Baekhyun, Please sit beside me_ " Ibunya menepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya. " _Yes, mom?_ "

Baekhyun duduk disana. " _First, don't be angry at me_ "

" _Never, mom. I_ _will_ _never_ _be_ _angry at you_ "

" _Good, now listen to me. Your dad said that you have to know this as soon as possible. And I think the time_ _is right_ " Baekhyun menekuk keningnya.

" _Baekhyun, I'm not your mother_ "

" _What do you mean mom? Of course you are my mother_ "

" _No, listen to me_ " Kening Baekhyun semakin berkerut.

" _You are my adopted son_ "

Mata Baekhyun membesar, dan bibirnya bergetar. " _Bu-but… H-how…?_ "

" _Your mother is my best friend. She is Korean. So, you are also Korean. But she wants me to adopt you. She didn't let me know the reason why she wants me to adopt you. I'm sorry Baekhyun, but still, I love you like before. I underst_ _an_ _d if you hate me_ " sang Ibu mengusap tangan Baekhyun.

" _N-no mom. I'm_ _d_ _o_ _n'_ _t hate you, mom. You are still my mother_ "

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Ibunya. Baekhyun tidak mempermasalahkan jika ia anak angkat atau bukan. Selama ada sesosok ibu yang menyayanginya, ia tidak masalah. Toh, keluarganya yang baru tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaaan Baekhyun.

Malam berganti malam, dan hari berganti hari. Tidak ada yang berubah di keluarga ini. Baekhyun masih sama dengan tingkahnya seperti anak kecil. Awalnya Ibu Baekhyun mengira Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi pemurung. Namun nyatanya tidak, ia cukup bersyukur karena itu.

" _Mom, what is my real name?_ "

Suatu hari Baekhyun bertanya pada Ibunya saat ia tengah berada di pusat perbelanjaan. " _Well, your name is Baekhyun but your last name is Byun. Baekhyun Byun from Byun family_ " Ibunya masih memilih-milih baju untuk dirinya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan membuka ponselnya.

" _Mom, can I go to Korea?_ "

.

.

.

Baekhyun Brian atau dengan nama asli Byun Baekhyun. Ia di adopsi oleh keluarga kaya raya bermarga Brian sejak ia balita. Baekhyun adalah pemuda asli korea yang tumbuh dan besar di New York City. Karena hal itu, Bahasa korea Baekhyun itu nol.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak paham dengan Bahasa korea ataupun tulisan korea. Intinya, Baekhyun 10.000% tidak paham apa-apa tentang korea. Yang Baekhyun tahu, Korea terbagi menjadi korea utara dan korea selatan. Dan di korea selatan itu banyak boyband dan girlband.

Tentu saja ia tahu dengan boyband dan girlband korea, teman sebangkunya adalah seorang penggemar K-Pop. Maka dari itu saat pertama kali bertemu, kawannya itu mengira jika Baekhyun itu orang korea tulen.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak bisa menutup matanya. Padahal esok pagi ia harus berangkat pagi jika tidak ingin menerima ceramah pagi dari Jenny, sang kutu buku yang selalu mengomentarinya. Sedari tadi ia hanya bergulung-gulung di dalam selimutnya.

" _Oh gosh. What's wrong with me? I just want to sleep_ "

Hingga pukul 11 malam ia masih belum bisa untuk tidur. Ia memikirkan keluarga Byun- _nya_. Mengapa mereka menyerahkan dirinya pada sebuah keluarga lain? Apa Baekhyun terlahir karena sebuah kesalahan? Apa Baekhyun terlahir dan tak di inginkan? Pikiran itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan menuju dapur untuk menegak segelas air yang mungkin dapat membantunya. Dan Ibunya masih mengetik di depan TV ruang tengah. " _Mom, you are not sleep_ _y,_ _are you_ _?_ "

" _Oh, yes, honey. I have a lot of things to do. How about you? Are you awake or what?_ " Ibunya masih mengetik. " _Uh, I just can't sleep_ " Baekhyun menaruh gelas kosongnya di atas meja kaca.

" _Sit beside me, dear_ "

Baekhyun menurut dan duduk di samping Ibunya, " _What's keep bothering you Baekhyun? Your Byun family?_ " Baekhyun mengangguk. " _Yes, I know it's difficult to accept. But, slowly you can accept it_ "

" _Mom, can I go to Korea? I want to meet them, my Byun Family_ "

Ibu Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. " _Ask your dad first, Baekhyun_ " jari wanita berambut blonde itu menyusuri rambut hitam Baekhyun. " _Okay, how about my school?_ "

" _Maybe I can ask your teacher. To give you permission to pass the class in several month_ _s_ _. Because, South Korea is big dear, you will find it difficult_ " Baekhyun mengecup pipi putih Ibunya. " _Thanks mom, I love you. Uhm, good night_ "

" _Love you too dear, and good night_ "

.

.

.

Baekhyun meminta izin pada ayahnya. Pria paruh abad itu berpikir sejenak. Dan akhirnya mengangguk. " _Seriously dad? You let me go to Korea to find my family?_ "

Ayahnya mengangguk, " _Yes, and I will ask Kevin to go with you_ "

" _No! I mean thanks, but no. I want to go to Korea by myself. You can help me by buying me the ticket dad. Hehehe_ "

" _Okay, I will give you two months to find your family. And I will give you a lot of money on your bank account_ " Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk ayahnya. " _Thank you very much, dad_ "

" _And if you find your family, what are you going to choose? Stay with them or back to us?_ "

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, " _I-I… haven't think about it dad. Let see after I f_ _ound_ _my family_ "

" _Okay, let's buy your ticket now, Baekhyun_ "

.

.

.

Baekhyun tiba di bandara bersama Kevin, Ibunya, Ayahnya, dan Brice. " _See_ _you_ _next two months, dear. Be careful_ " Ibunya memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun. " _Alright mom, don't sleep too late_ "

Ia memeluk ayahnya, " _I think I will miss this guy. Don't forget to give us_ _news_ _, kid_ " Baekhyun mengangguk. " _Of course, dad_ "

Kevin, ia menghela nafasnya. " _Come here lil kiddo, You will miss your brother as soon you arrived in Korea_ " Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. " _I never want to hug you again, Kevin. And I will miss you in my ass_ "

" _Baekhyun, don't curse_ "

" _I'm not, mom_ "

" _Brice, thank you_ "

" _Of course, Baekhyun_ "

" _Bye, everyone_ " Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan menarik kopernya memasuki ruang _check-in_.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menaikan posisi tas di punggungnya. " _God, please don't let bad things happen to me. Ameen_ " ini bukan pengalaman pertama Baekhyun menaiki pesawat seorang diri. Namun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya untuk pergi ke benua lain sendiri. Jadi ia sedikit takut.

.

.

.

Berjam-jam Baekhyun berada di pesawat, mungkin sudah 12 jam ia berada di pesawat. Hingga ia bosan yang ia lihat hanyalah awan dan laut, awan dan laut. Akhirnya ia tiba di Korea saat malam tiba. Ia menunggu bagasinya, dan keluar dari pintu keluar setelah mendapatkan bagasinya.

Baekhyun menelfon Ibunya, " _Mom, I just arrived in Seoul and I think it's late at night. I will go to hotel near this airport maybe. And I will start search my family tomorrow morning_ "

" _No, I don't need Kevin in here. He even doesn't know anything about korea. Maybe he will ask me to New York again_ "

" _Of course mom, don't forget to eat. And tell dad to not forget his medicine_ "

" _Yes, I love you too mom_ "

Baekhyun menutup sambungannya. " _I'm here, Korea_ "

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak bahunya. "M-maafkan aku" ucap pria itu dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya hingga ia menyadari ponsel di genggamannya menghilang.

" _Oh my god, that guy! Thief! Thief! Someone stole my phone! Someone please help me!_ " Baekhyun berteriak namun tak ada yang menolongnya. Jadi ia berlari mengejar pemuda yang ia pikir mencuri ponselnya. Namun pencuri itu telah menghilang bersama ponselnya.

" _Damn it!_ "

Baekhyun kembali menuju kopernya yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Setibanya di sana, ia tak menemukan kopernya dimana pun. Koper berisikan bajunya menghilang entah kemana. " _Where is my luggage?_ "

Baekhyun menanyai satpam yang berjaga. " _Excuse me, sir. Did you see my luggage? I left it around here?_ "

" _Uh, I didn't see it_ "

" _Why you not help me? Someone stole my phone_ "

" _I-I didn't hear your voice_ " satpam itu gugup. Karena sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar menjaga daerahnya dengan benar.

" _Oh, god! Thank you!_ "

Baekhyun pergi dengan gerutuannya. Ponsel dan Kopernya menghilang. Yang tersisa hanya tas ransel yang berada di punggungnya. Yang berisikan dompet, note, pensil, headset, tiket pulang, paspor, dan beberapa buku.

Ia memilih sebuah taksi. "Selamat malam, tuan. Bisa saya antar?"

" _Uh, to QB Hotel please_ "

Saat berada di bandara John F Kennedy tadi ia sempat membuka website, dan menurutnya QB Hotel adalah yang terbaik.

Separuh jalan, dan Baekhyun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan supir taksi tersebut. " _Maybe I just get down in here, please_ "

"Y-ya?"

" _Stop the car_ "

Baekhyun memang sudah merasa ada yang salah. Dan supir taksi itu membawanya pada sebuah gang kumuh. Ia tidak mengerti apa-apa yang ia tahu supir taksi itu memukuli Baekhyun tanpa sebab dan mengambil tas ransel Baekhyun. Dan kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun di gang yang kumuh.

" _So-someone, help me, please_ "

Bibir kanan Baekhyun berdarah dan mungkin robek kecil. Ia lapar, dan salju mulai turun dari langit. Menambah suasana dingin untuk Baekhyun yang tak memakai syal.

Baekhyun kedinginan, kelaparan, dan ia tak punya uang. Ia perlahan keluar dari gang kumuh itu dengan tertatih hingga jalan besar.

Tidak ada orang disana. Dan pada akhirnya kakinya menyerah untuk menyangga tubuh Baekhyun.

" _Help me_ "

Ucapnya lirih. Ia rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga. Mungkin malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya. Dan ia gagal menemukan keluarganya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Seorang pemuda mengulurkan tangannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan. Perutnya sakit kembali –karena pukulan supir taksi tadi-.

Pemuda itu kebingungan, dan akhirnya menawarkan punggungnya. "Aku tahu kau tidak mengenalku, begitu pula denganku, namun percayalah padaku. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, apa yang pemuda ini katakan?

Tahu-tahu saja pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi. "Namaku Park Chanyeol omong-omong"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung pemuda itu. Ia terlalu lelah dan sakit untuk mengatakan "Aku tidak bisa berbahasa korea" seperti apa yang ia pelajari di bandara John F Kennedy. Dan hanya itu yang ia bisa katakan meskipun dengan gaya bahasa yang aneh.

Chanyeol –pemuda itu- membawa Baekhyun ke apartemen yang cukup besar miliknya. Ia mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun di sofa. "Kau terluka, aku akan membawakanmu obat. Tunggu disini"

Bibir Baekhyun terlalu sakit untuk di buka barang sedikit saja. Dan Chanyeol sudah kembali dengan sekotak obat di tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Baekhyun terdiam, "Apa bibirmu masih sakit?" Ia masih terdiam.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa kau dapat mendengarku?" Baekhyun menatapnya. "Ah, kau masih bisa mendengarku, ku pikir kau tuli. Hehehe"

"Sudah selesai. Dimana rumahmu? Akan ku antar"

Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya meskipun masih sedikit sakit. "A-aku… tidak bisa… ber-bahasa… korea" ucapnya dengan nada yang tidak biasa di dengar Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bisa berbahasa korea?" Baekhyun mengangguk. " _I'm foreigner_ " lanjutnya.

"for-foreigner?" tiru Chanyeol. "W-w-wait"

Chanyeol menuju lemari bukunya dan mencari kamus Bahasa inggrisnya. Ia sesekali melihat pemuda asing yang duduk di sofanya. Ia merutuki kebodohannya dalam Bahasa inggris. Setelah menemukannya, ia membuka dan mencari kata kunci di bagian 'f'.

Foreigner; _orang asing_

"Y-you are… foreigner?" Baekhyun mengangguk. " _Yes, from New York_ "

 _Hell no,_ apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan saat ia tidak dapat berbicara Bahasa Inggris dengan benar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Author's Note;

Cerita ini dibuat dalam waktu sesingkat-singkatnya (1 hari), jadi mungkin banyak kata yang salah atau typo. Dan karena terlalu lelah, jadi tidak di baca ulang. Maafkan saya jika ada grammar yang salah (^-^ )v Maksudnya sih oneshoot, tapi karena idenya ngalir terus. Jadilah ini cerita yang seperti ini (?).

Btw, Kevin itu di ambil dari namanya inggrisnya Yifan; Kevin Wu. Takutnya kalau pakai Kris, jadinya baper ke orangnya :')

Semua kritikan dan saran di terima dengan senang hati. But no blame and bash. Thank you ^^

.

.

.

CBS pasti uda liat ChanBaek pelukan di EXO'luxion manila kan? Itu rasanya bahagia banget, iya nggak sih ( TTuTT) jangan-jangan OhSehun juga ChanBaek shipper?

DAN, akhirnya para oppa ke Indonesia buat konser EXO'luxion. Gimana? Pada nonton? Haaa, apa daya fans balik layar TV :') yang rencananya nonton, bikin event gitu ya buat ChanBaek :D

Thank You~


	2. Chapter 2

Guest To My Heart

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka kamusnya, " _N-name?_ " Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. " _My name is Baekhyun David Brian. But in Korean my name is Byun Baekhyun_ " Baekhyun menjawab dengan lancar, tentu saja.

Ada sedikit rasa bangga pada diri Chanyeol saat pemuda di hadapannya mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Namun tetap saja, pemuda di hadapannya menjawab bagaikan rentetan peluru yang tidak dapat ia pahami.

" _Y-yes?_ "

" _Okay, my name is Baekhyun_ "

"Baek… hyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk. " _I'm here to find my family_ " Pemuda di hadapannya tampak masih belum mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Jadi Baekhyun mendesah kecil dan mengganti topik pembicaraan.

" _So, what is your name?_ "

" _Name?_ Namaku?" Baekhyun menggangguk saat pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya. "Sudah ku— _My name is Park Chanyeol. Stu-student_ "

" _Student? Me too!_ "

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tidak paham dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Dan Chanyeol mendesah, ia menyesal mengabaikan Mrs. Song saat pelajaran berlangsung. Sekali lagi Chanyeol membuka kamusnya, " _S-sleep?_ "

" _Me? I don't know_ " Baekhyun menggedikkan bahunya. Dan menurut Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak memiliki tempat tujuan setelah melihat Baekhyun babak belur. " _Here! Sleep here!_ " Chanyeol berucap sebisanya.

" _Thank you, Chanyeol_ "

Chanyeol mengangguk dan memasuki kamarnya. Baekhyun berterima kasih pada Chanyeol, yang memperbaiki citra Seoul di mata Baekhyun; Bahwa tidak semua orang di Seoul adalah jahat.

Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol membuka kamusnya lagi, " _Room, room… me sleep here_ " Chanyeol tersenyum. " _You are going to sleep in here? Why?_ "

" _Why? Why… why_ " Chanyeol memeriksa kamusnya. " _You… hurt. Face_ "

" _Oh, okay. Thank you, Chanyeol_ "

.

.

.

Hari Senin, Chanyeol harus pergi ke sekolah. Dan badannya terasa sakit karena tidur di sofa semalaman. Ia teringat pada orang asing yang tertidur di kamarnya. Wajah putihnya terlihat sangat mengenaskan dengan luka lebam di sisi wajahnya dan perutnya.

" _Baekhyun… Baekhyun… Me… School…_ " Chanyeol hendak pergi ke sekolah, jadi ia harus mengatakannya pada tamunya. Syukurlah Baekhyun terbangun, " _Baekhyun… Me to school_ "

" _School? Oh yeah. Ah!_ " tak sengaja tangan Baekhyun menyentuh luka kering di wajahnya.

Chanyeol menggenggam erat kepalan tangannya, " _You… wait me here_ "

" _Okay, I'll wait for you_ "

"Dah!" Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dan pergi dari kamarnya.

Di sekolah, Chanyeol semakin memperhatikan sang guru saat pelajaran bahasa inggris tiba. Dan ia meminta Kyungsoo —temannya yang pintar bahasa inggris— untuk bermain ke rumahnya. "Memang ada apa?"

" _Foreigner_ "

Mata Kyungsoo membesar. "orang asing?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Dan pada pukul 3 siang mereka tiba di apartemen Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya jika Chanyeol, kawannya yang benar-benar payah dalam bahasa inggris, bertemu dengan orang asing yang berbicara bahasa inggris. Entah mengapa, Kyungsoo merasa 'salut' pada kawan bodohnya itu.

" _Baekhyun, me… home_ "

"Chanyeol, yang benar ' _I'm home_ '. Sudah berapa kali kau mengabaikan Mrs. Song?" koreksi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya menyengir.

Baekhyun keluar dengan kaus Chanyeol yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. " _Welcome home… Woops, I'm Sorry_ " Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tercengang.

Kyungsoo tercengang karena orang asing yang ia pikir adalah pemuda dengan rambut blonde asal New York yang tersasar dan kemudian dipungut oleh Chanyeol. Namun nyatanya, orang korea tulen dengan rambut hitam pekat.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol,

Ia terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun memakai bajunya yang kebesaran. Dan Baekhyun segera meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. " _Sorry, I don't have any clothes_ "

Kyungsoo membisikkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. " _Oh, okay_. Tidak apa" Chanyeol tersenyum

" _Ah, Baekhyun, my friend. English… good!_ " dengan bangga Chanyeol memperkenalkan Kyungsoo dengan jari jempol ia keluarkan. "Apa-apaan dengan bahasa inggrismu?"

" _Uhm, nice to meet you_ "

" _Ah, nice to meet you too. My name is Do Kyungsoo. Or you can call me Kyungsoo. I am Chanyeol's friend. Maybe I can help you. Are you lost?_ " Baekhyun tersenyum saat Kyungsoo membalas ucapannya dengan lancar.

Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum. Saat ia menaruh minum untuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menyuruh Chanyeol untuk duduk di dekatnya. Ia hanya terdiam karena toh ia tidak paham apa-apa.

Sudah 1 jam, dan Baekhyun terus bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Chanyeol, kau baik sekali membantunya. Dia baru saja sampai Korea untuk menemui keluarga kandungnya, namun ponselnya dicuri. Kemudian bagasinya menghilang. Dan lagi ia di pukul oleh supir taksi dan barang-barangnya yang tersisa di ambil olehnya"

"Apa?! Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melihat jamnya, "Oh, aku ada les sekarang. Aku harus pergi"

" _Baekhyun, I have to go right now. I hope you will find your family and your things. And nice to meet you_ " Baekhyun mengangguk. " _Okay, thank you for hear my story, Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you too_ "

" _Urwell_ "

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi. Chanyeol merasa canggung, karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus katakan. Jadi, ia menawarkan makan siang di luar. Karena nyatanya lemari pendinginnya kosong. Dan Baekhyun sudah tahu akan hal itu

Dan disinilah mereka, makan siang di sebuah kedai. " _Baekhyun, eat?_ " Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah gambar. "Ah, okay"

Hening.

" _Chanyeol, May I borrow you cellphone?_ "

" _Phone?_ Ponselku? Untuk apa?" meskipun begitu ia tetap mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun mendownload sebuah aplikasi. _Translate_. Ia mengubah settingan dan berbicara. " _Now you know what I'm saying right?_ "

"Sekarang kau tahu apa yang aku katakan bukan?" ponselnya menerjemahkan. "Ah, ya. Kau pintar Baek!"

Dan ponselnya menerjemahkan, " _Baek? What it mean?_ "

"Tidak ada, hanya kata Baek dari Baekhyun" Baekhyun mengangguk setelah ponsel Chanyeol menerjemahkan.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya sebelah dan menekan tombol, "Tapi, kupikir kau itu lucu"

" _Funny?_ " Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kau adalah orang korea, tapi kau tidak bisa bahasa korea"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, " _I have my own reason why I cannot speak Korean. I was born in here, but my mother gave me to her friend, she is American. So she brought me to New York. It was when I was a—_ "

Ponsel Chanyeol secara otomatis menerjemahkan meskipun Baekhyun belum selesai berbicara.

" _shit_ " Baekhyun memaki dengan nada rendah.

Dan saat aplikasi terjemah berhenti berbicara, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. Meskipun sudah dengan bantuan penerjemah virtual tapi tetap saja Chanyeol tidak paham.

" _Okay, I have a lot things that I want to share with you. But this app didn't let me to told you all of them_ " Chanyeol hanya mengangguk meskipun nyatanya ia masih tidak mengerti.

Pesanan mereka tiba, jadi mereka lebih memilih untuk mengisi perut mereka dengan makanan daripada menyiksa diri mereka dengan ucapan lawan bicara yang tidak mereka pahami.

Chanyeol berhenti memasukkan makanan pada mulutnya, "Baek, bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Hn?"

" _Your face_ " Chanyeol menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan sumpit di tangannya.

" _It's getting better. Thank you_ "

Yang Chanyeol pahami hanyalah kata _Thank you_ , yang berarti terima kasih. Jika Baekhyun berterima kasih, seharusnya Baekhyun semakin membaik.

Jadi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Setelah makan siang, mereka kembali menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Saat Chanyeol berada di kamar mandi, ia mengerang saat perutnya masih terasa sakit. Sangat sakit, namun ia menahannya agar tak merepotkan Chanyeol.

Memarnya semakin nampak, dan itu buruk.

Saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Baekhyun menurunkan kaus Chanyeol. "Baekhyun, kau ingin mandi?" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya. Kening Baekhyun berkerut, "Mandi… bersihkan tubuhmu… uh, _wash_ "

" _Wash?_ " kerutan di kening Baekhyun makin nampak.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Uh, lupakan"

" _Chanyeol, may I borrow your computer?_ " Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah komputer di dekat rak buku. "Ko-komputer?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sulit, " _borrow?_ " ia mencari kamusnya di rak buku. "Kau ingin meminjam komputerku?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun setelah menemukan kata ' _borrow'_ dalam kamusnya.

"Tentu saja"

Baekhyun membaca figure tubuh Chanyeol, dan berpikir Chanyeol mengizinkannya. " _Thank you, Chanyeol!_ "

Langkah cepat Baekhyun menuju komputer membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Dan Baekhyun berada di hadapan komputer Chanyeol hingga larut malam.

Dan malam itu hujan deras mengguyur. Hujan deras ditemani oleh petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Baekhyun akhirnya mematikan komputer Chanyeol dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Chanyeol.

Dan ia terhenti saat melewati sofa dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang berbaring disana, tertidur tentu saja.

" _Chanyeol, wake up. There is thunder outside_ "

"Thunder? Kau ingin bertemu Thunder? Ia sibuk sekarang" Chanyeol setengah tersadar. " _Thunder, Chanyeol. I'm scared of thunder_ "

Chanyeol bergumam tidak jelas. " _Chanyeol, wake up now!_ " Baekhyun mendecakkan lidahnya saat Chanyeol mulai membuka matanya. "Maafkan aku"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawa pemuda itu memasuki kamar miliknya. " _Don't ask me, I'm scared right now_ " kening Chanyeol berkerut. Namun saat Baekhyun berbaring dan menepuk lahan kosong di sampingnya.

Ia paham jika saat ini Baekhyun membutuhkannya.

" _Don't think anything. I will explain it to you later_ "

.

.

.

" _I have to start searching for my family_ " Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya kesal. Catatan dari ibunya berada di dalam tasnya yang menghilang. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi keluarganya di New York. Dan sudah satu minggu Baekhyun berada di Seoul.

Mungkin saja orang tuanya sudah menyuruh Kevin pergi ke Seoul dan mencari dirinya karena masih saja tanpa kabar setelah satu minggu lamanya.

Dan ia akan memaki pada Kevin selama satu setengah bulan lamanya karena Kevin yang terus mengeluh lelah. Tanpa ia sadar ia tertawa, menertawakan Kevin yang menyebalkan.

" _Ah, I can give Kevin a mail. But, what is his mail? Ah! I remember it_ " Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju komputer milik Chanyeol.

Ia menulis melalui akun mail-nya dan mengirimkannya pada Kevin. Setidaknya kabar jika ia baik-baik saja. Dan lupa membawa chargernya hingga ponselnya mati. Mungkin itu alasan yang terbaik.

Setelah ia mengirimkan mail tersebut, Kevin langsung membalas dalam hitungan detik.

" _Ah, good. Dad almost sent me to Seoul because you didn't give him single news. How your family in Korea? Have you found them?"_

" _Accidently I lost my note. I didn't found them yet. Don't worry about it, I'm really good at finding something"_

" _Yeah, just say I believe it. Oh, your friends and your teacher ask for a gift from you from Korea. Dad sent you money in your bank account"_

" _Ah, thank you. But, just say to mom and dad that I'm okay. Don't tell mom I lost my note and tell father, to not send you to help me. I don't want you annoy me"_

" _Okay, I have to leave now. Some business that you are will never know. Because you are not smart like me. Hahaha accept it, Baekhyun"_

 _"Yes, say that to my ass"_

" _I'll tell mom you're cursing :p"_

 _"You're really a bigmouth, Kevin. Hush, don't disturb me. Mind your own business"_

" _Okay, see you next month, lil' bro"_

 _"Okay, thank you bro"_

Baekhyun bernafas lega setelah menutup akun mailnya. Paling tidak ayahnya sudah tahu keadaannya, dan ia tidak perlu mengirim Kevin untuk membantunya.

Sudah pukul 1, dan Baekhyun belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi. Yah, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain karena lemari pendingin milik Chanyeol tidak berisikan apapun. Hanya ada satu pack kimchi ukuran kecil dan botol minum besar berisikan air.

" _What a man he is? He didn't have any food? How he can survive in this cruel city?_ " Baekhyun mendesah kecil dan mencari bahan makan yang mungkin dapat ia gunakan untuk mengganjal perutnya. " _He has an egg at least. I can survive now_ "

Ia menemukan telur, namun tidak ada nasi di tempat ini. " _Seriously, how can he don't have any food supply in his house?_ "

Perutnya berbunyi, " _I'm hungry_ " Baekhyun menyentuh perut kecilnya.

30 menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali dari sekolahnya. "Aku pulang" sapa Chanyeol. " _Welcome home. Chanyeol, I'm hungry. Let's eat_ "

" _Eat?_ Makan?" Chanyeol membuat gerakan menyendok makanan dan Baekhyun mengangguk. " _How come you don't have any food in your fridge?_ " Baekhyun membuka kulkas kosong Chanyeol.

" _I-I'm sorry… I always… eat… outside_ "

Mata Baekhyun melebar, " _You practice your English?_ " Chanyeol mengangguk kecil. Memang seminggu ini Chanyeol terus bermain ponselnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Chanyeol berusaha mempelajari bahasa inggris untuknya. Ia tersentuh.

" _Maybe… not perfect… like Kyungsoo… But… I try_ "

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, " _No need to be perfect. I'm glad that you know what I am saying at least_ " Chanyeol tersenyum.

" _I practice my Korean too…_ Uhm, senang bertemu… denganmu"

Haaa, baiklah mereka berdua mempelajari bahasa lain satu sama lain. Dan mereka tidak menyadari itu meskipun mereka berada di atap yang sama.

"Uh? Bahasa korea-mu bagus, Baek" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Still not perfect_ "

" _No need to be perfect,_ Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum setelah mengutip perkataan Baekhyun.

" _Don't copy my word!_ "

" _Don't copy my word~_ "

" _I'm serious, Park Chanyeol_ "

" _You are not, Byun Baekhyun… Kkkk_ "

Dan mereka tertawa. Menertawakan tingkah bodoh mereka sendiri. Pipi Baekhyun berasa merah katanya, dan pipi Chanyeol terasa sakit katanya.

.

.

.

"Aku… ingin pergi ke… kantor polisi… sudah satu bulan, mungkin lebih… dan aku harus mencari keluargaku… _I only have a month to search my family, Chanyeol_ " Kata Baekhyun saat Chanyeol hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Ia sudah satu bulan lebih ia berada di rumah itu. Dan ia belum mencari keluarganya.

"Eum? Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu pergi ke kantor polisi setelah pulang sekolah" Chanyeol mengikat sepatunya di depan pintu.

"Chanyeol, _is it okay, I wear your shirt? And your pants? And your under—ah, can you buy me underwears? I will pay it back when I get back my wallet_ " telinga Baekhyun memerah dan Chanyeol tersenyum disana. karena _underwear_ yang dikatakan Baekhyun

"Tidak apa, nanti akan aku belikan celana dalam untukmu. Ja, aku berangkat dulu ya, sampai bertemu nanti pukul 2 siang" Chanyeol menghilang dari pintu apartemen.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan kembali pada sofa, menonton Film yang di putarkan di salah satu saluran TV kabel.

Sekali lagi perut Baekhyun berbunyi, dan ia berteriak karena dirumah itu sama sekali tidak ada makanan. " _Now I'm really freaking hungry!_ " teriaknya sembari memegang perut kecilnya.

" _Chanyeol, please comeback as soon as possible. I don't wanna die starving_ "

Baekhyun masih menonton film saat suara pintu apartemen Chanyeol terbuka. "Aku pulang" Chanyeol kembali pada pukul 12 siang, dan tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut. Pemuda itu berkata jika ia akan pulang pukul 2 siang.

"Kau… sudah pulang? Cepat sekali"

"Ya, guruku ada pertemuan untuk membahas study tour dan ujian bulan depan" kening Baekhyun berkerut. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. "Pertemuan?"

" _Meeting_ "

"Ah, _meeting._ Chanyeol! ayo pergi sekarang… aku sangat lapar bagaikan aku akan mati disini" Chanyeol menarik satu sudut bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan ganti terlebih dahulu, dan kita akan ke kantor polisi dan makan siang. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

Setelah Chanyeol mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus polos, ia keluar dari kamarnya. Dan Baekhyun disana memakai hoodie milik Chanyeol. "Hey, itu hoodieku"

"Aku pinjam hoodiemu. Hoodiemu bagus, aku suka" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya menunjukkan hoodie berwarna abu-abu kebesaran yang membalut tubuhnya. "Tapi itu terlalu besar untukmu, Baekhyun"

Setelah memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan, mereka pergi ke kantor polisi. Baekhyun bernafas lega, saat seorang polisi muda membawa tas punggungnya. "Apakah ini milikmu? Seorang wanita tua menemukannya di jalanan"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menerima tasnya, beruntung saja hanya uang Baekhyun yang di ambil oleh supir taksi itu. passport, tiket, dompet, dan note dari ibunya masih berada di dalam tasnya.

"Apakah ada yang menghilang?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan bernafas lega. "Hanya beberapa lembar uang, tapi tidak apa. Terimakasih, Tuan polisi" Polisi itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mereka makan siang di sebuah kedai di dekat kantor polisi. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memesan makanan berbeda, Chanyeol Jjambbong dan Baekhyun Bibimbap.

"Chanyeol, apa telur ini setengah matang?" Baekhyun menekan pertengah kuning telur dan membuat kuning telur itu pecah. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan memakan Jjambbong-nya.

Baekhyun mengambil sesendok bibimbap, "Tunggu-tunggu! Bukan begitu caranya kau memakan bibimbap" Chanyeol mengambil mangkuk Baekhyun dan mengaduk bibimbap itu.

"Kau harus mencampurnya, itulah kenapa dinamakan bibimbap, nasi campur" Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Tapi, aku tidak memakan kuning telur setengah matang" Chanyeol berhenti mencampur bibimbap. Celaka, kuning telur itu bercampur rata dengan semua lauk dan nasi.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa memakan Jjambbongku kalau begitu" Chanyeol mendorong mangkuk Jjambbong miliknya. "Tidak apa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Lagipula Bibimbap disini juga enak"

Baekhyun menyumpit helaian mi itu. Ia jago menggunakan sumpit, karena ibunya yang mengajarinya. Ibunya itu senang memakan mi instan dengan sumpit, dan itu menular pada Baekhyun. Maka dari itu pada awalnya Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun sudah mahir menggunakan sumpit.

"Enak~~"

"Benar bukan? Jjambbong itu enak"

"Chanyeol"

"Ya?" Chanyeol berhenti menyendokkan Bibimbapnya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Lotte World"

"Lo-tte?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku melihatnya dari komputer milikmu"

"Kau ingin _date_ bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak!" Telinga Baekhyun terasa panas.

"Eyyy, baiklah. Ayo kita berkencan ke Lotte minggu depan, dan kita akan mencari keluargamu setelahnya"

Mata Baekhyun membesar, "Kau… ingin membantuku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tentu saja"

.

.

.

Chanyeol berpakaian casual, dan Baekhyun masih dengan hoodie kebesaran milik Chanyeol. 2 minggu sebelum Baekhyun harus menemukan keluarganya. Tapi kurasa ia sudah melupakannya, sekarang ini ia tengah menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat saat menaiki Gyro drop.

"Baekhyun, buka matamu. Sebentar lagi kita akan tertarik ke atas" Chanyeol tersenyum di samping Baekhyun. "Tidak mau, aku tidak ingin pingsan di wahana ini"

"Ayolah, ini akan sangat seru!" perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya. Mesin itu mulai menghitung mundur. Baru menyentuh hitungan 9, Baekhyun menggenggam Chanyeol sangat erat.

"Terlalu erat, aku tidak ingin mati rasa"

"Diam, Kau sangat beri—Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" tiba tiba saja wahana itu menarik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keatas dan membuat genggaman tangan Baekhyun terlepas dari Chanyeol. Ketinggian itu hingga membuat mereka dapat melihat penjuru kota Seoul dari atas sana.

Dan kemudian mereka seperti dijatuhkan dari ketinggian

"Chanyeoool"

Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menghentikan teriakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Tanpa ia sadar, ia tersenyum.

"Permainan ini… adalah musuhku" protes Baekhyun setelah mereka turun dari Gyro drop.

Chanyeol tersenyum di sampingnya. "Permainan tadi tidak terlalu buruk, menurutku" Baekhyun menatap tajam pada Chanyeol. "Seleramu itu buruk tahu? Aku lebih suka kecepatan—"

"tadi itu cepat"

Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol, "bukan seperti itu. Gyro itu ketinggian dan kecepatan. Aku lebih suka roller coaster? Viking juga"

"Eyyy, Viking itu juga memiliki ketinggian" sekali lagi Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol. "Bukan itu maksudku, Viking itu tinggi namun tidak setinggi Gyro"

"Iya, aku tahu maksudmu"

Mereka mendudukkan tubuh lelah mereka di atas suatu bangku. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. "Bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

" _Take a selfie, of course._ Kau punya SNS?" Baekhyun mulai mengambil foto dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, insta—"

"Kau punya? Bagus! Ayo kita _selfie_ bersama dan posting di SNSmu" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengambil foto mereka berdua. Chanyeol masih belum siap kala itu. "Ya! Wajahku aneh disini" dan Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

" _Okay okay, one more time_ "

Kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah kamera. "Bagus! Akan kuposting di SNSmu" Chanyeol berdecih kecil mendengar Baekhyun. "Aku pergi sebentar"

Baekhyun tidak merespon dan masih sibuk menulis caption di dalam akun SNS Chanyeol, dalam bahasa inggris tentunya. Dan itu menggemparkan menurut Kyungsoo, karena Chanyeol tidak mungkin memiliki bahasa inggris sebagus itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum sesudahnya. Dan ia baru tersadar jika Chanyeol tidak ada di sekitarnya. Jadi ia hanya menggedikkan bahunya dan membuka gallery milik Chanyeol. Melihat semua foto di dalam ponsel itu. _Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelek._ Dan beberapa video didalamnya.

" _This silly kiddo_ " Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa dingin di hidungnya. "Ah, maaf" matanya menatap Chanyeol. "Apa ini?"

"Turkish ice cream"

Baekhyun mengambil es krim itu dan menjilat satu sisi. "Enak~~" Chanyeol memakan es krim miliknya. 5 menit kemudian, es krim Baekhyun telah habis. "Chanyeol, aku ingin lagi"

"Astaga, kau sudah menghabiskannya?" ia mengangguk.

"Aku akan menunjukkan dimana letak penjual es krim itu berada, bagaimana?"

" _Okay, lead the way_ "

Setibanya disana penjual es krim itu mengerjai Baekhyun. Dengan teknik hebatnya tentu saja. " _Give me my ice cream, please_ " ucapnya seperti anak kecil, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum di sampingnya.

Setelah mendapatkan es krimnya, mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dan duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Aku harus mencari keluargaku sekarang, 2 minggu sebelum aku pulang" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Aku akan membantumu mencari keluargamu, jika kau ingin" Chanyeol memijat pelan leher Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tapi minggu depan, minggu ini aku sudah penuh agenda. Lagi pula minggu depan aku ada waktu libur dua hari. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tidak apa, tapi apa tidak apa?"

"Kau terlalu banyak kata 'apa' dan 'tidak'. Hentikan itu. Dan jawabanku adalah tidak apa, Baekhyun"

"Kau sangat baik Chanyeol, terima kasih"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia membantu orang seperti ini. Ku pikir, tidak pernah? Ya, tidak pernah. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia menolong orang seperti ini.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di sebuah perumahan kecil di dekat bukit. Nuansa disana berbeda jauh dengan di kota. Lebih sepi dan sejuk, kurasa. Seorang bibi menyapu jalanan yang penuh dengan daun maple di jalan. Ah, sebentar lagi musim dingin datang.

"Permisi" Baekhyun mengetuk sebuah pintu rumah di hadapannya. berulang kali ia mengetuk dan berkata permisi namun pintu tak terbuka.

"Anak muda, apa yang kau lakukan?" bibi itu berhenti menyapu dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, begini bibi. Aku disini mencari seseorang"

"Orangnya sedang pergi ke luar negeri" Chanyeol menjelaskan sedikit pada Baekhyun. "Y-ya?"

"Kau mencari Ryu Wonhan bukan? Ia sedang pergi ke luar negeri"

"Bu-bukan bibi, kami mencari… uh, siapa nama ibumu Baek?" Baekhyun memeriksa catatannya lagi. "Ah… Yoon Narae, bi… apa bibi mengenalnya?"

"Yoon… Yoon Narae? Uhm, coba bibi pikirkan" bibi itu berpikir sebentar. "Ah! Yoon Narae! Aku tahu, ia adalah temanku… Tapi, kau siapa anak muda?"

Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dengan matanya,"Ia kawanku, ia mencari Yoon Narae, ibunya"

"Yoon Narae— Ibu— Ya Tuhan! Kau Byun Baekhyun?!" bibi itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Ya Tuhan, kau sudah besar sekali sekarang ini"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku pada bibi itu. "Haaa, kau tumbuh menjadi sangat tampan, Baekhyun. Andaikan Ibumu melihatmu sekarang ini" kata bibi itu.

"Apa nyonya mengenal… Ibuku?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Bibi itu mengangguk, dan memberikan sebuah alamat. Ia menceritakan sedikit tentang keluarga Byun, dan alasan mengapa Baekhyun di berikan kepada kawan Ibunya yang kaya. Ya, masalah ekonomi.

Mereka menaiki taksi untuk sampai pada alamat itu, "Baekhyun, kau tidak apa?" Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya sebentar. " _I don't know what kind of feeling that I feel right now too_ "

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sebuah lahan luas dengan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Mata pemuda itu lesu tanpa semangat. Setelah bertanya pada penjaga lahan itu, ia melanjutkan langkahnya secara perlahan.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan tanpa membalik tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tahu jika Baekhyun tidak 'tidak-apa'. Siapa yang akan 'apa-apa' saat mengunjungi makam keluarga sendiri? Terlebih keluarga yang tidak pernah kita lihat sebelumnya. Dan Byun Baekhyun merasakannya.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya pada batu berbentuk persegi panjang. Matanya menemukan nama ayahnya bertuliskan di sana. "A-ayah?"

Pandangannya bergulir pada dua batu di samping milik ayahnya. " _Hyung?_ Ibu?" dan air mata Baekhyun berkumpul disana. Matanya memindai tulisan di batu ayahnya.

.

 _Byun Jo Han_

 _11 April 1951_

 _6 May 1995_

 _._

Kemudian pada Ibunya yang berada di sebelah kanan batu milik ayahnya.

.

 _Yoon Na Rae_

 _27 August 1955_

 _6 May 1995_

 _._

Dan terakhir pada kakaknya yang berada di sebelah kiri ayahnya.

.

 _Byun Baek Beom_

 _21 July 1985_

 _6 May 1995_

 _._

Punggung Baekhyun bergetar perlahan, dan ia menangis. Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "a-aku tidak pernah menyangka… memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil ini"

Tangisan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasa iba. Tangan kanan Chanyeol terulur ingin menyentuh pundak Baekhyun dan menepuknya pelan. Hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan paling tidak.

Namun tangan itu tak sampai hingga punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan mengerang kecil. Ia menaruh tangan kanannya di samping tubuhnya kembali.

"Aku akan memberikan penghormatan"

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dan membalik tubuhnya. Dan mendapati Chanyeol bersujud di depan batu ayahnya. Kening Baekhyun berkerut, karena ia tidak pernah melihat sebuah budaya seperti ini sebelumnya.

Jadi Baekhyun pikir jika ini adalah salah satu tradisi korea untuk penghormatan sedalam-dalamnya. Baekhyun bersujud di samping Chanyeol dan kemudian memeluk batu ayahnya.

" _Dad, I want to meet you. I want to hear your reason why you gave me to Brian Family. I already know the reason. But still I want to know it from you. I want to see you, dad. Can't I?_ " Baekhyun menangis semakin kencang dan membuat Chanyeol berdiri dari sujudnya.

Chanyeol kembali mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Namun sekali lagi ia ragu untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. Karena ia tahu tangisan Baekhyun bukanlah tangisan yang akan berhenti dengan mudah.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. "Chanyeol" ia menangis sembari memanggil namanya. Ia mengambil nafasnya dan kemudian membuangnya perlahan bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa, Baekhyun. Tidak apa… menangislah"

" _I-I never know them_ " Chanyeol mengangguk dan masih terus menenangkan diri Baekhyun.

" _It's okay… just cry, let it go_ "

.

.

.

Baekhyun terlihat tidak bersemangat saat mereka tiba di apartement Chanyeol. Senyumnya menghilang, dan Chanyeol menyadarinya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain terus berkata jika tidak apa untuk menangis.

" _I-I want to borrow your computer, again. May I?_ " Chanyeol mengangguk, saat itu ia tengah menikmati film di salah satu saluran TV lokal.

Baekhyun memasuki akun mailnya. Dan menulis mail untuk Kevin yang sekarang mungkin sudah tertidur karena perbedaan waktu.

" _Hello there, I want to tell you. I have good news and bad news. I won't give you chance to pick which one you want to hear the most. Okay, the good news is I found my family. I just back to where I live while in Korea. And sadly, my family had passed away in 1995. 3 years after I was born. And you maybe didn't know it. But I lost my cellphone, so that's why I cannot send news about me. Well, that's all from me. See you soon, Kevin_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, mengingat sekarang adalah empat hari terakhir sebelum ia harus kembali ke New York. Sudah hampir dua bulan ia tinggal di rumah itu, dan ia mulai merasa nyaman berada di tempat itu.

" _Chanyeol, I want to inform you_ "

"Apa?" matanya masih tertuju pada TV.

"A-aku… harus kembali ke New York City, sabtu besok" Chanyeol terdiam, tampak berpikir kecil. "Uh, erm… apa kau membutuhkan bantuan mencari buah tangan?"

"Bisakah… kau membantuku mencari ponsel baru untukku?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Besok, setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan menemanimu membeli ponselmu yang baru"

"Deal"

.

.

.

Baekhyun memakai hoodie Chanyeol saat Chanyeol kembali ke rumahnya. "Itu hoodieku" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku… tidak memiliki baju lain hingga sekarang"

"Tidak apa, pakai saja. Nah, ayo pergi" Baekhyun memakai sepatunya dan mengikuti Chanyeol. Sebelumnya ia mengambil uang terlebih dahulu di bank, dan menukarkannya di money changer.

"Ingin yang putih? Abu-abu? Atau emas?" tawar pegawai tersebut saat Baekhyun sudah menentukan seri ponsel yang ingin mereka beli. "Putih, tolong" pegawai itu mengangguk dan mengambilkan ponsel sesuai permintaan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita coba kameranya" ucap Baekhyun setelah pegawai itu datang dan mencoba ponsel itu. Baekhyun bergaya didepan kamera dan Chanyeol di belakangnya. Fotonya yang pertama di ponselnya yang baru, bersama Chanyeol.

Setelah itu Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun berkeliling Seoul. Mencari buah tangan dan memenuhi kartu memori Baekhyun dengan foto mereka dan dirinya. Mereka pergi ke Namsan Tower, Taman Sungai Han, Kali Cheonggye, Kampung Bukchon Hanok, dan tempat lainnya.

Yah, uang yang di berikan ayah Baekhyun itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebenarnya.

"Ah, Baekhyun! Akan ku tunjukkan padamu tempat yang paling cocok untuk menghabiskan malam"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, namun saat Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pada taman di atas bukit, ia tersenyum tanpa henti. "Chanyeol! Ini sangat indah!"

Ia dapat melihat kemerlap lampu kota yang padat, namun terlihat sangat indah dari atas sana. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput-rumput hijau itu. " _It's so wonderful. I think I will not find it in NYC_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum dan berbaring di samping Baekhyun, "Ya, banyak hal yang mungkin kau tidak akan dapatkan di New York"

"Ya, kau benar… _Maybe what I saw in Korea won't be same in NYC. For example, you—look at this big screen of stars in front of my eyes. I never thought that stars can be so beautiful like this._ " Baekhyun tersenyum melihat bintang-bintang yang terlihat jelas di atasnya. Berharap Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya tadi.

" _I saw many things in Korea. Police station, Restaurant that we used to ate back then, Gyro drop too. I will not forget about that one. Ah! That funny seller too. He is so funny. And I think I gonna miss your hoodie the most…_ Hahaha… Tidak, aku hanya bercanda…"

"Baekhyun"

"Hm~?"

"Bisakah kau tetap tinggal disini?"

"Hm? Aku… sudah tidak memiliki alasan… untuk tetap tinggal disini… Chanyeol… Aku sudah menemukan keluargaku"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Kau benar… tapi…" mata itu tertuju pada Baekhyun, bukan langit penuh dengan bintang di atas mereka.

"Bisakah… kau menjadikanku… alasan untuk… tetap tinggal?"

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu, ia berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum dan tidak merasa tersipu. "A-aku… tidak tahu… Chanyeol"

"Aku tahu kau ingin tinggal disini bersamaku. Haruskah aku yang mengatakannya pada Ibumu?"

"T-tidak, tapi… aku harus mengurus segala sesuatu terlebih dahulu… hingga aku bisa menetap dan… tinggal disini"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku benci saat mengingat kau bukan orang korea. Maksudku kau memang orang korea, namun kau bukan berwarganegaraan korea" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar, aku juga membencinya"

Hening

Mereka menikmati lampu berkemerlap di angkasa atas mereka. Menikmati lagu ballad yang terputar melalui ponsel baru Baekhyun. Dan tanpa sadar mereka tertidur, lelah setelah seharian berjalan mengelilingi kota mencari buah tangan untuk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersiap untuk pergi ke bandara. Hanya dengan tas ranselnya, mengingat bagasinya masih belum di temukan dimana saja. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, dan pesawat Baekhyun akan berangkat pada pukul 10 malam.

Chanyeol ingin ikut mengantar Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun melarang. Karena sudah malam katanya. Namun Chanyeol tetap bersikeras untuk ikut mengantar kepergian Baekhyun.

Pukul 9 mereka tiba di bandara Incheon. Saat Baekhyun hendak memasuki ruang check-in, tangan Chanyeol menahannya. "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menatap sepatu sneakersnya, "Baekhyun… bisakah kau tetap disini? Bersamaku"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, tahu jika pemuda yang menolongnya tak membiarkannya pergi sekarang. "Tapi aku harus kembali, Chanyeol"

"A-aku tahu! Tapi, bolehkah kau tetap disini?"

Tangan Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya ke tempat parkir. Masih ada satu jam, cukup untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"K-kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol terkejut, tentu saja.

"Beri waktu 1 tahun untukku. Aku akan menyelesaikan sekolah… dan kembali sebagai mahasiswa… dan kembali padamu tentu saja" ucapnya.

"Satu tahun itu lama, Baek" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Berikan aku waktu 1 tahun… Dan aku akan kembali padamu... Tuhan pasti akan memberikan jalan… Jika kita memang di takdirkan untuk bertemu lagi… Hingga waktu itu datang… jaga ini untukku" Baekhyun menunjuk dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas hoodienya, "pakai dan bawa ini, ac pesawat sangat dingin. Kau akan kedinginan di sana, dan jangan melupakanku. Jaga ini juga untukku" Kali ini Chanyeol menunjuk dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan mengangguk, " _Promise me?_ " ia mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya.

" _Promise you_ " dan Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan membuatnya memerah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali pada pintu masuk keberangkatan bandara Incheon. Chanyeol tidak menahan tangan Baekhyun kali ini. " _Take care, smurf_ " langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

" _Smurf?_ "

" _Yeah, Smurf!_ "

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol saat hendak memasuki pintu tersebut. " _Bye smurf!_ " ucap Chanyeol dengan lantang.

" _Bye, Yoda_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _A year four months later_

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya dan membuka ponselnya. Membuka galeri dan mendapati foto Chanyeol disana. Membuat Baekhyun teringat pada Chanyeol.

Sekarang ini ia berada di rumahnya di New York. Kemungkinan kelaparan sangat kecil disini, tidak seperti di rumah Chanyeol. Dan disini penuh dengan bahan masakan, tidak seperti di rumah Chanyeol.

" _Ah, I miss chanyeol so much. I don't have his number too_ "

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan sweater tebal. " _Mom, what we gonna do when holiday comes?_ " Ibunya tengah membaca majalah di depan TV.

" _Dad said that he want to go to London. You like it?_ "

" _Yes, of course. I love it_ " Baekhyun mengambil segelas air putih. " _Mom, I will go back to my room. If you need anything just call me, you know where I am_ "

" _Sure, son_ "

Baekhyun menyalakan TV dikamarnya dan menonton Disney yang saat itu tengah memutar film Big Hero 6. " _Baekhyun, someone rang our bell! Would you help me to open the door?_ " suara wanita blonde itu dari ruang tengah.

" _No, mom. I'm a bit busy right now_ " Baekhyun sedikit berteriak

" _You say if you need_ _ **anything**_ _just call me… Okay, I'll open the door_ "

Baekhyun masih malas-malasan di depan TV, karena ini hari minggu jadi ia harus malas-malasan di rumah. " _Oh gosh, ba-la-la-la_ " Baekhyun menirukan suara Baymax.

Ibu Baekhyun mengetuk pintu Baekhyun, " _Son?_ "

" _Yes mom?_ "

" _Someone wants to meet you. And he says that he is your boyfriend_ "

" _Boy-boyfriend?_ " Baekhyun berpikir.

" _Boyfriend?!_ " Baekhyun segera berlari menuju pintu masuk rumahnya begitu mengingat siapa yang mungkin memanggilnya dengan _boyfriend_.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi berdiri di depan rumahnya, "Kupikir kau tak akan kembali karena satu tahun telah terlewati, jadi tidak salah bukan? Jika aku menjemputmu?" ia tersenyum, sedangkan Baekhyun masih membeku disana.

"Hello, smurf"

"Y-yoda"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AUTHOR'S NOTE;

.

Hallo, aduh belum sempet di edit udah ke upload duluan :| gapapa sih.

Oke, disini aku terharu banget baca komenan kalian :') aku tahu ff ini masih bisa dibilang fail, tapi komenan para readers bikin hati ini cukup terhura :') gapernah nyangka kalo ff ini bakal ada yang suka :')

DAN, yang dipermasalahkan disini adalah ini TBC atau END?.. jawabannya adalah, END

 **TAPI,** karena kesalahan teknis dan itung-itung buat bonus para readers yang uda komen penuh dengan cinta (?) aku bakal buatin kelanjutannya dari ff ini.. niat awalnya cuma mau 2 chapters tapi ya gitu deh ( /_\ )

Ditunggu ya Chapter 3nya...

SPOILER(?);

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Chanyeol?"

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu"

" _Chanyeol, meet my friend... Emily._ Dia sangat suka dengan hal-hal Korea"

" _Oh, nice to meet you, Emily. I'm Chanyeol Park_ "

" _Nice to meet you too!_ "

" _Ooh, he's hot, Baekhyun. I think I'm falling in love with him_ " Emily berbisik pada Baekhyun


End file.
